<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That One Time My Sanga Went Too Far by SonicoSenpai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018891">That One Time My Sanga Went Too Far</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai'>SonicoSenpai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Established Relationships [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Non-Consent, Established Relationship, Five Years Later, I never thought I’d use that tag, Kidnapping, M/M, Object Insertion, Original Universe, Possible shitty writing, Relationship Negotiation, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Set after Rai's Good End, Spanking, What the Hell, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This little fic takes place in the original Lamento universe, five years after Rai's good end. (There aren't a lot of spoilers in here, but at least Konoe and Rai end up together.)</p><p>Konoe has been roleplaying with Rai for some time. This time, he comes up with a scenario suggestion that freaks Rai out a little bit. Rai is unwilling to go along with it at first but ends up getting into it.</p><p>Please be aware that while this is technically a consensual fic, it may read as non-consensual and fear-inducing when the scenario plays out. Reader, be advised.</p><p>Also, I switch between the third person and Rai and Konoe's points of view in this fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Konoe/Rai (Lamento)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Established Relationships [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That One Time My Sanga Went Too Far</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Rai</strong>:</p><p>“No.” I can’t help my initial reluctance and my Sanga looks up at me, pink cheeks, eyes wide and disappointed. I hate telling him no, and I know I can’t resist him, even this… outrageous request, when he looks at me like that. How do I let him know I'm uncomfortable with the idea?</p><p>“No? You won’t even hear me out?” He purrs softly—in that seductive voice. He is fully aware I cannot say no to anything he wants as far as sex goes.</p><p>“Maybe I don’t understand what it is you’re asking,” I reply, running my claws down his back. We’re both exhausted from our latest hunt, and this is the first chance I’ve had to do more than cuddle with him for a few days. Honestly, I wasn’t expecting another specific request so soon—and not one quite so… drastic. “Maybe if you can explain to me exactly what you have in mind, I’ll understand it better. I <em>do</em> want you to be happy. And I really like these games of yours.”</p><p>“I see.” His voice is small and disappointed, and it crushes my heart in a metal vice. When he doesn't elaborate, I ask again.</p><p>“Really. I just don't... well. I mean, it sounds so violent. I need more details. What are you asking for, exactly?” But really, I mean, ‘Why do you want me to do this to you?’ I’m torn between worry between hurting him physically and giving him what he wants and needs. But why would he need <em>this</em>? “You know I’m not trying to shame you. I would never do that. And I <em>want</em> to make your fantasy come true—all of them. I love to see you loosen up and get off and come completely undone.”</p><p>I might cheat a little at this point. As the taller cat curled up behind him, I've lowered my voice and whispered into his ear. It bristles, and then it perks up.</p><p>“I know you’d have fun, too,” he insists, turning up to look at me again. “And I will do <em>anything</em> you want in exchange…”</p><p>A burst of indignation rushes through me, bristling up my fur, and his suggestion is that sex between us is some sort of transaction.</p><p>“What the fuck? What we do—this roleplaying of yours—it’s <em>not</em> an exchange. It’s <em>never</em> an exchange. Sex is a conversation between us—and I get as much out of your little games as you do.”</p><p>“I know, and I don’t think you know how much I appreciate it,” he says, meeting my gaze boldly. His eyes are irresistible. And more manipulative still—he stretches up to kiss me, melting my heart like putty in his hands. “It’s just—you know, when we first started, things were <em>different</em>.”</p><p>“Isn’t this better, how we are now?”</p><p>“It is! It’s <em>perfect</em>. And of course, I don’t want you to do anything you feel uncomfortable with, but I just can’t stop thinking about it.”</p><p>“About my <em>whip</em>? Specifically? I mean—have you ever been beaten with a whip? It really hurts.” I mutter a low “stupid cat,” at the end of my sentence, which he hears and smiles.</p><p>“It’s just like that particular term of endearment. And you know, when we first got together, you <em>didn’t</em> ask—and you held me down and groomed me however you liked without my consent—even that time in the forest after Antou—”</p><p>I sit up.</p><p>“What do you mean? Without your consent? You didn’t stop me. You didn’t even tell me to stop.”</p><p>Responding to my defensiveness, he also sits up and meets me where I am. We've never argued about sex before, so this is a little unnerving.</p><p>“I <em>did</em> tell you to stop! I mean, even at the time, I realized I didn’t want you to stop. But there’s a certain excitement in knowing I am <em>physically</em> <em>unable</em> to stop you. And now, I have my safeword. You don’t have to worry about pushing me too far.” A soft familiar hand brushes my cheek. “I just kind of miss that, um, scared feeling and you know it. I think you miss it, too.”</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I say, unconvinced. I don't want to hurt my precious Sanga, and he seems to be asking (or begging) for it.</p><p>“That one time, you tricked me with your other self coming out, pretending to be all violent and stuff,” he says, looking away shyly.</p><p>“It worried you. You were scared. You were afraid I wouldn’t stop and I’d hurt you.” I enjoyed that time immensely, especially when he found out I was only playing (well, I was mostly playing).</p><p>“Honestly, that was what brought all this on,” the kitten says, still touching me gently. “I think I <em>like</em> it when you scare me. It makes me feel… safe.”</p><p>What the hell is this stupid cat even talking about? I let out an exasperated sigh.</p><p>“Holding you down and tickling you, or pretending to take you against your will—even roughly—I can do that. I'm happy to do that. But a <em>whip</em>? Isn't that too much?”</p><p>A sexy smile crosses his face. He will not be deterred.</p><p>“I <em>want</em> it,” he says, unabashed. “And… I <em>trust</em> you. You'd never hurt me more than I asked."</p><p>Of course, I wouldn't. I don't want to hurt him at all. But what if he's the one asking for it? Wouldn't I do anything for him? I don't reply but he keeps talking.</p><p>"Of course, I don’t want to force you. Is there anything that would make you more comfortable?”</p><p>Fuck! Just about anything makes me more comfortable than deliberating inflicting pain on my lover! I don’t answer, but I do think about it honestly.</p><p>“I can’t make you. But you should keep in mind that I can safeword you even during plain vanilla sex.” With that snarky comment, he turns away and lies back down on my cape, deliberately pushing his shapely ass back into my thigh.</p><p>“Are you <em>threatening</em> me?” I’m shocked. Did he just say he won’t sleep with me <em>at all </em>unless I cave to his demands? “That’s hardly fair.”</p><p>“I am not making any threats. I’d never threaten you, Rai. I <em>love</em> you, you horrible grouch. Just think about it.”</p><p>Shit. I know he’s already won. I really cannot say no. Gods! When did I get to be so... soft?!</p><p>“I’m not a grouch,” I reply. “I’m nervous about actually scaring you, actually hurting you.”</p><p>“That’s the <em>point</em>—taking me completely by surprise and inflicting pain. It's what I want. It adds a certain flavor to the whole sexual experience.”</p><p>I huff another sigh. What the hell should I do? Maybe if there were a sign—something to let him know it’s me and the game is in progress, without breaking the mood?</p><p>“What if I touched you—like, I don’t know, maybe like this?” I softly run my fingers down from the tips of his ears to the base of his tail. I adore watching how the shiver ripples through his body, even when he is exhausted, and how that plush fur stands on end. “I mean—just so you know it’s me? And so you remember you’re actually safe.”</p><p>“Would that make you participate?” His voice is full of hope, and he's probably aware that he's already won me over. He knows I'll do anything for him.</p><p>“Ugh—I don’t know. It would help me, perhaps? I just… I really don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“That works for me,” he says, his voice soft and pleased.</p><p>“Are you really not going to let me touch you till I plan this next scenario?”</p><p>“It was an empty threat. I couldn't <em>possibly</em> wait that long. To prove it, come here.” He turns over in my arms and slips his hands under my shirt. He hums in pleasure, softening his body against mine while unbuckling the belts from my waist.</p><p>Shit. I will start the preparations as soon as we get back to the city. He's got me completely under his thumb.</p>
<hr/><p>After arriving in Ransen two days later, I escape for a few hours in the morning and afternoon to pick up supplies for this scenario, letting Konoe sleep in. I don’t think he expects the scenario will be coming so soon. But this is way more complicated than what we’ve done in the past, and I want him to enjoy it. Hell, the more I think about it, the more I realize there’s something really tempting about his idea. Maybe he’s right. And if he is… and he gets off on it the same way he has in the past, I can’t pass it up.</p><p>I’m addicted to that stupid cat and <em>damn it.</em> He really does have me wrapped around his pinky finger.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Konoe</strong>:</p><p>I wake up to an empty room at Bardo’s inn. I’m a little disappointed—but not devastated. We arrived late last night and Rai has probably gone to collect the reward on our latest bounty. I appreciate him giving me time to sleep in. I give a nice long stretch and head downstairs to talk to Bardo. He wasn’t up when we came in last night.</p><p>“Ah, good morning, sleepyhead,” the low baritone calls to me. “Hungry?”</p><p>My stomach makes an embarrassing growl, making Bardo laugh.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks. Nice to see you, too.”</p><p>“That trip was longer than I expected. It’s nice to have you back. Though… has something happened? To Rai, I mean?”</p><p>“I don’t think so. Why? Did he look injured?” I should have noticed. I've seen him naked since our last hunt, and he looked fine to me. I wonder if he is sick and I feel terrible for not noticing.</p><p>“Not at all. He just spoke to me this morning.”</p><p>I perk up my ears.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> I'm surprised.</span></p><p>“That’s good, isn’t it?”</p><p>“It’s really out of character. I know he comes here for your sake.”</p><p>“And I come here for yours <em>and</em> his,” I say, smiling.</p><p>“The latest letter from Asato.” He hands it over and I take it excitedly. “I’ve kept your breakfast warm. Come on.”</p><p>I follow his striped tail into the dining room and enjoy a little peace and quiet, happy to delve into a letter from a good friend.</p>
<hr/><p>As the day passes from morning into the afternoon, and his Touga has still not returned, the Sanga starts to feel just a little worried. He’d spent more time napping—he always sleeps better in a bed (<em>that’s a lie—I just sleep better whenever Rai is next to me)—</em>but wakes up with a sinking feeling in his chest.</p><p>Had his partner lost it when turning in the monster’s head? Had the bounty been revoked or previously claimed? Had he gotten into a fight? The possibilities are endless.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t be ridiculous. He’s just out running his usual errands and getting his swords repaired. Stop worrying. He can take care of himself.</em>
</p><p>Yet, when dusk falls on the city, the sky fading from blue to yellow to red to black, Konoe can’t ease his heart. So he gets up, straps on his sword, and walks into the busy streets of Ransen. Of course, he doesn’t know where to find his lover—but at least he can ease his own fears by checking in with Tokino. Rai often shops for supplies here—even when Konoe doesn’t push him to. Tokino is a good friend and will be forever, he thinks, and he’s glad any tension between the two has waned.</p><p>It was kind of cute when Rai was trying to decide if he was jealous of Tokino. It was also cute when Rai wouldn’t admit his jealousy, as Konoe’s thoughts drift back to the first few months they were together. There’s something so amazingly socially awkward about his favorite white cat that fits his outer fluffiness and clashes with his icy glare. It might be his favorite thing about Rai, in fact. Konoe knows, after all, that his Touga is just as soft on the inside as all his fluffy fur—sour looks and sculpted muscles (<em>and oh my god his perfect ass</em>) be damned.</p><p>Ransen isn’t the frightening city it was those five years ago. Konoe traverses the streets easily—only losing his way once—despite the fact that he knows exactly where Tokino lives. He’s distracted, looking around for his lover that he’s sure he won’t find in the streets. Still, Rai has a way of finding him—unexpected and accurate, using the instincts of scent and direction have eluded the younger cat for so long. While he’s become more agile and muscular, much stronger and smarter, he will never match his Touga’s tracking ability. And that’s okay. <em>Because all I have to do is give him a certain look, or sing a certain song, and he will give me exactly what I need.</em></p><p>Tokino’s shop—and yes, it’s more Tokino’s these days than his father’s, though they work side-by-side when his father is well enough—is cluttered but not busy. Evenings are a slow time for them, except during the festivals.</p><p>“Hi, stranger,” the blonde cat pipes up, the minute he spots a fluff of orange fur behind a shelf packed with wares for sale.</p><p>“Hey! Konoe!” Tokino runs up to him and embraces him, pressing his nose to Konoe’s shoulder in greeting. Konoe returns the gesture affectionately. “I had a feeling you’d stop by today.”</p><p>“Oh? Why?”</p><p>“I knew you were back in town when Rai stopped in for the supplies for your next hunt. You’ve been running all over lately, haven’t you?”</p><p>Konoe hadn’t heard about any upcoming hunt. But that wasn’t unusual. Often Rai would pick up information on new bounties while collecting their latest reward.</p><p>“How’ve you been? Business good?” Konoe exchanges a few pleasantries, including poking around in Tokino’s love life—and to his shock, there is someone he is interested in. But Tokino won’t give up any information.</p><p>“If you don’t tell me, I’ll come back with Rai, and I’m sure he can glare it out of you!” Konoe argues. Tokino just laughs. “I’m just happy for you.”</p><p>“I know you are. And I’m <em>excited</em>. I get a little envious of how much attention your bounty hunter pays you. I wonder what it would be like to have someone like that of my own.”</p><p>Konoe feels his ears heating up and he smiles.</p><p>“I’m glad,” he says seriously. “I should be off now, but I’ll stop in before I leave if I can. And I want a name—and details.”</p><p>“Fine,” Tokino says with a sly smile. He waves as Konoe walks out of sight.</p>
<hr/><p>Konoe takes a detour on his way back to the inn. He’d considered stopping at the smokey bar where they sometimes collect information, but he doesn’t feel all that confident today. He prefers going with Rai—or even better, meeting him there and playing their little game.</p><p><em>I wonder if I pushed him too far with my last request. I mean, it </em>was<em> pretty outrageous. Obviously, we could never do that in Bardo’s inn. And I’m not sure I’d want to do it out in the woods, either. At least… not to the extreme that I have in mind. I wonder—</em></p><p>The small cat doesn’t even get a chance to finish his thought when a pair of strong arms grabs him and pulls him into an alley.</p><p>“Shit!” Konoe shouts, but he’s kicking himself. He is much stronger today than the last time something like this has happened, but he doesn’t want to have to explain how he was walking along daydreaming about his sexual exploits with Rai while Rai crossed his arms and glared at him. “Get off of me!”</p><p>And he fights valiantly. Usually—this works. This <em>has</em> been working for at least four years. But today—the person who has grabbed him pushes a towel up to his face, and Konoe’s blood turns to ice in his veins. He remembers the smell—from when those “business rivals” of Rai’s had stolen him away. Surely—it can’t be them—and he only senses one presence. But he sees nothing else before the world goes black.</p>
<hr/><p>The blonde wakes up a short time later—and he has no idea where he is. It’s dark and his hands and ankles are bound tightly. He's lying on a hardwood floor, so he must be indoors. He tries to look around and realizes he has a blindfold covering his eyes. So he takes in a deep breath and uses every bit of that poor sense of smell and direction he has.</p><p>A room—a quiet room. He hears nothing at first—only silence. No birds, no traffic from Ransen, no voices. Nothing. The sound of his heart races in his ears and he is on the verge of panic. When suddenly, he notices a presence in the room with him. He feels hot breath on the back of his neck, making all his fur stand on end.</p><p>And then… a tender touch from the tips of his ears, dragging down the back of his head, his neck, his spine, coming to rest at the base of his tail.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> It sends a shiver through him like it always does.</span></p><p>
  <em>Wait a minute… is this… could this be… There’s no way Rai could get everything together so quickly. We’ve only arrived in the city late last night.</em>
</p><p>Excited now, Konoe inhales again, and there, just briefly, he smells the comforting smell of his Touga. A shot of arousal rushes through his body, desire pooling in his groin. He cannot believe how unbelievably hot this is—and that Rai went out of his way to do something with which he may have been uncomfortable.</p><p>“I see Sleeping Beauty has awakened.” The voice curls into his ears, bristling his fur, slipping down to his heart. It’s the sexy, I’m-going-to-fuck-the-living-shit-out-of-you voice that the younger cat hears when his lover plays along with his games.</p><p>“Get away from me!” Konoe snaps—immediately immersing himself into his role—or trying to while distracted by the growing hard-on in his pants.</p><p>“I don’t think you mean that,” the voice says softly. “And besides, you don’t get to decide. You’re here for a specific purpose.”</p><p>“What <em>purpose</em>?” Konoe keeps his voice as snotty and bratty as possible. “You can’t do this to me!”</p><p>“Can’t I?” There’s a brief pause—almost a hesitation—before the voice speaks again. “I think you will find I can do <em>anything I want</em> to you.”</p><p>He feels his ankles being unbound roughly, pulling his body across the floor and taking him by surprise. He’s moved so quickly he isn’t able to catch himself and his torso jerks backward, knocking his head back against the floor. Strangely—the sharp pain fills him with desire, despite (<em>or maybe because of) </em>the rough treatment.</p><p>“Strip.”</p><p>
  <em>No messing around today, apparently. Good.</em>
</p><p>“Untie me! Get this fucking blindfold off of me! Let me go!” Konoe does not comply.</p><p>“You don’t listen very well, kitten,” the sexy voice fills his ear—much closer than it was earlier. Fingers grab his chin and tilt it up. “You are indeed a pretty little creature. And you have a nice voice. I wouldn’t mind hearing it scream in agony.”</p><p>“Fuck you!” Konoe yells.</p><p>“You will do as you are told or you will suffer the consequences.” His captor’s voice has hardened to an icy tone. “Now <em>strip</em>.”</p><p>Konoe huffs in annoyance.</p><p>“You don’t know who I am—who will come looking for me—”</p><p>Suddenly, the loud tear of fabric fills his ears. His shirt has just been torn from his body, leaving it in tatters and his chest bare. He hears a metallic sound—a knife?—slicing through the sleeves to leave him shuddering in the chilly spring air.</p><p>“Are you going to comply?” Cold steel presses against the side of his neck and Konoe shivers with fright.</p><p>He kicks off his boots and socks, and tries to work off his apron but can’t get it untied with his hands bound before him.</p><p>“Um… please…” he starts to beg, softening his voice and attitude. “I didn’t mean—”</p><p>Without further delay, his apron and pants are torn from his body—shredded with claws, the knife, and violence—leaving him shivering in his underwear.</p><p>“I told you, you would be punished for disobedience. It’s time for your first lesson.” The captor’s voice is cold and even—calm and frightening.</p><p>The Sanga’s wrists are grabbed and he is yanked to his feet. He feels the rough chafing his wrists—<em>surely leaving a mark</em>—and then his hands are lifted up overhead. A pulley of some sort? What is this?</p><p>“I’m a little surprised at you, kitten.” His captor is walking around him now—as he stands vulnerable in his underwear—and Konoe shudders when the voice whispers into his ear. “I suppose it’s not so bad to have to help you.”</p><p>Two warm hands—large hands wrapped in leather gloves—trace the firm lines of his lower back to the tie on the waistband of his underwear just above his tail. The sound of the fabric is soft—he can’t ever remember hearing it before when he’s undressed—but it’s just how quiet the room is. And even if Konoe struggles, he can’t go far, since he’s been pulled to his tiptoes. He can’t get enough traction on the floor to get off a good kick.</p><p>“Bastard!” He starts fighting again, yelling as loud as he can. “My Touga—he’s on the way—and he will kill you!”</p><p>“Yell all you like,” the voice chuckles, yanking his underwear down his legs and pulling them off altogether. “No one is here to hear you scream… except me.” A soft damp touch to his ear makes him tip his head to the side. “And I think you know I love to hear you scream.”</p><p>Blindfolded, naked, strung up with his hands bound overhead, palatable fear fills the small cat’s system. He shivers—realizing he <em>enjoys</em> the sensation—and a voice in his head calls him out.</p><p><em>You are a masochist—nothing more than a masochist. You know he’s right. You </em>want<em> this.</em></p><p>Shaking his head, the young cat revels in the helpless feeling for a moment.</p><p>“Are you prepared?”</p><p>“F-for what?” Konoe stammers.</p><p>“For your punishment. I said you’d have to suffer the consequences for your disobedience… even if I do enjoy undressing you myself. You just have so much to offer.”</p><p>Suddenly, there’s a loud crack in the air close enough to his body to move the air—it sounds dangerous. It’s the whip!</p><p>Fear, anticipation, tenderness (because his fluffy partner has gone so far out of his way for this, far from his comfort zone), and undeniable lust swirl through the young cat’s body. He can feel these emotions physically. It is much more frightening than Konoe had anticipated—and much more thrilling.</p><p>“I hate to injure this wonderful, perfect skin, kitten.” Another soft (and soothing) stroke from the tips of his ears to the base of his tail—and Konoe closes his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>This is my lover—my precious Rai. I trust him completely.</em>
</p><p>And Konoe relaxes in the restraints. Just as he does—another snap of the whip cracks in his ear. But this time, just seconds after the pop in the air, a narrow stripe of pain flashes across his upper back. Konoe lets out a surprised breath—shocked at the pain, how it increases his other senses—<em>and</em> <em>oh my gods how it turns me on. </em>The voice in his head protests once again.</p><p><em>Fucking worthless masochist. You even get off on strangers whipping you! What the hell is </em>wrong<em> with you!</em></p><p>The voice in his head is silenced, however, by the time the next lash connects with his body—against his upper back in the opposite direction—making Konoe want to spill his voice. But he holds it bravely.</p><p>Then two more—one right after the other—cover his lower back and ass—and he is shocked by how bad the whip hurts against his ass. It feels like it is flaying the skin from his body—and he finally lets his voice go, screaming in pain.</p><p>Two more snaps, one right after the other, connecting once again with his ass and then with the tops of his thighs. Konoe gives in completely, tears streaming from his face and screams spilling from his lips.</p><p><em>You have a safeword, you fucking idiot. Use it!</em> </p><p>But he still resists. He can’t help himself—he <em>likes</em> this. The pain brings forth even more pleasure beneath it—his helplessness, his shame, the humiliation, the vulnerability—and he is brought back in his mind to that first time he was kissed in the woods. Rai took him violently—passionately—and would not release him. <em>This</em> is why Konoe could never resist the excessive teasing grooming Rai would often force on him when they first started bounty hunting together after Leaks. Partly because he couldn’t fight Rai off, he also didn’t <em>want</em> to fight him off. He enjoyed it so much—and this whip—this sharp pain, the loud sound bursting in his ears—reminds him of that, only much more intense.</p><p>Two more lashes—to his back and his ass—both pulling screams from his mouth. Konoe is breathing hard now, but he noticed the whipping has slowed to a stop.</p><p>“Beautiful.” His face is grabbed and lifted up. “I want to see your eyes. Your tears are gorgeous.” The blindfold is dropped to the floor and a hard, icy blue glare meets his tear-stained eyes. Konoe’s view is slightly hazy, making him dizzy, but the black eyepatch and long silver hair before him look calm and controlled. “And what do we have here?”</p><p>The smaller cat’s attention follows the movement of the black gloves, skating a finger down his chest and his abdomen to his cock—which is throbbing with desire and dripping onto the floor.</p><p>“You really are a depraved little thing. You <em>enjoyed</em> that?”</p><p>Konoe hums, a few more tears spilling from his eyes.</p><p>“Have you learned your lesson, kitten?”</p><p>“Please…” he begs in a small voice. “<em>Anything</em> you ask…”</p><p>“Hmph,” comes the conceited response. The tall cat struts behind him and releases his restraints. Konoe’s knees are weak and he falls to the ground. “Get up.”</p><p>He obeys—as though he is a puppet on a string.</p><p>“Go to the bed and bend over the mattress.”</p><p>He looks up—and there is a bed in here—a small bed. His clothes are in tatters everywhere, and a strange sinking feeling in his stomach mixes with desire and lust. He obeys—without delay, stretching his upper body out on the mattress.</p><p>“I want your hands in front of you, stretched out on the bed.”</p><p>He complies, noticing how pretty his hands look while bound in rope.</p><p>“So pretty.” The voice is much closer now, but Konoe doesn’t dare turn his head.</p><p>He is stroked again—from the tips of his ears to the base of his tail, sending a strange wave of comfort through his body. There are a few sore spots on his back, but he realizes the whip was much louder than actually doing any damage. He’s not sure he’s even been left welted. But then, those gloved fingers trace a line on his ass, and he shivers. It’s painful—but holy shit—does it feel good! His arousal and need become more desperate, and Konoe tries to push his erection against the soft mattress.</p><p>Another harsh slap to his ass—with those gloves—corrects him.</p><p>“Horny little bitch,” is whispered in his ear. “I didn’t permit you to do that. If you do as I ask, then—and only then—will I consider your needs. I will use your body as I see fit. Spread your legs.”</p><p>The commands are issued in the same tone of voice—husky and calm and cold. For a moment, Konoe considers the temperature of his body and arousal when compared to the cold voice. It’s incongruous.</p><p>Gloved hands land on each globe and spread him, exposing his hole. There’s a cool breeze in the room, and he is held like that for a few minutes. Being so exposed feel humiliating—and another wave of intense lust courses through his body.</p><p>“You’re no innocent virgin, kitten. I feel I’ve been deceived.”</p><p>“N-no—it’s j-just—”</p><p>Smack!</p><p>Another smack to his butt, followed by a slightly softer swat precisely to his entrance. The blow to his asshole was a surprise, sending a pleased shudder through his body.</p><p>“Ah. I see. You <em>like</em> it.”</p><p>Again—directly across his entrance, the gloved hand lands another blow.</p><p>“If only I hadn’t tied your hands, I could have you spread yourself for your punishment.”</p><p>The voice has wandered away, and Konoe dares to look over his shoulder. The silver cat is pulling something out of a pack on the table, and then looks up suddenly.</p><p>“Get back in position. I didn’t permit you to move.”</p><p>Konoe complies instantly, his ears flat from the tone of voice. He lowers his torso to the bed, ass in the air, cock bobbing just in front of the mattress… and it would feel so good just to get a little friction against it.</p><p>“I’ll have to punish you again, you naughty boy.”</p><p>Soft footsteps pad back to where Konoe is standing, a hand slaps his thighs, more gently this time.</p><p>“Wider.”</p><p>He obeys, spreading his legs.</p><p>A soft sound sighs behind him, and then the voice speaks, “I suppose I’ll have to prepare you. Perhaps two birds with one stone.”</p><p>Two fingers—still wrapped in leather and coated in oil—drift between his cheeks and push into his asshole. It takes his breath away—but there’s only a sharp twinge of pain. The fingers coat his insides quickly and efficiently—deliberately avoiding the place in his body that makes the blonde’s eyes spark.</p><p>“Mmmm…” Konoe begs a little, moving to his tiptoes, hoping to get a little more stimulation.</p><p>He is slapped again by the leather glove, bringing Konoe right back to the position he was in before.</p><p>“I didn’t permit you to move. You will stay right where you are.”</p><p>The fingers continue exploring his depths—and another is added. And then just as quickly, all are withdrawn. A slick, squishy sound fills his ears and Konoe resists with all his might to look behind him. But then… something else touches his hole. It’s cold. And hard. And unfamiliar.</p><p>
  <em>Is he… could he actually be…?</em>
</p><p>A gasp escapes the small cat’s mouth when he realizes what it is. He isn’t sure until it breaches his entrance, pushing in slowly and surely. It feels like… the hilt of a dagger. The sensation is unfamiliar and uncomfortable to the point of being painful… until it isn’t. When it deliberately presses against his prostate, a wail escapes Konoe’s mouth. His cock hardens even more and drips precum. Konoe struggles not to move, but he wants it—so much—he <em>wants</em> it.</p><p>“Please… ah… n-no…” His denial is a lie. He wants all this—and <em>more</em>. It’s just such a strange sensation, being fucked with that dagger, his Touga's precious dagger. “Gods…”</p><p>A low chuckle sounds behind him.</p><p>“You dirty slut,” comes another heated whisper. “Is this really <em>all</em> you want from me?”</p><p>“N-no—please—”</p><p>Konoe moves against the bed, trying desperately to get some friction against his cock. He needs to come—he feels like he is going crazy with the hilt fucking him, brushing all those sensitive places inside his body. He feels his insides clamping down around the handle, but it’s not enough.</p><p>Two more loud slaps crack against his ass, jerking his body against the weapon inside him.</p><p>“Get back in position. You have to earn that privilege.” Hands creep beneath him—those soft leather gloves—and fondle his balls gently at first, and then pull them down toward the floor sharply. At the same time, the hilt brushes his prostate and Konoe lets out another wail. Tears flood his eyes and spill down his cheeks—but he is feeling pleasure, not pain from this.</p><p>Within a few minutes, his captor grows bored with the game and pulls the hilt from Konoe’s body, leaving his legs trembling with desperation. His eyesight goes gray and fuzzy again, but he’s so turned on he doesn’t know what to do.</p><p>“You’re being very obedient. And I think you’re ready for me.”</p><p>There’s no slow or gradual penetration—this is a fast, violent intrusion that takes the breath from his lungs. So little air he can’t even scream. But it’s warm—and so familiar—and wonderful, and the small cat can’t help arching his back. He feels a glove wrapping around the base of his tail, and the other pinching his hip so tight it will leave bruises. And that’s when Konoe is fucked into oblivion.</p><p>His captor fucks him at punishing pace—pushing all the way in and pulling all the way out, leaving no time to adjust. Each time, he thrusts up directly against Konoe’s prostate. Konoe can’t breathe, he can’t speak—the stars against his eyelids dissolve into pleasure. He is losing control quickly and he wants to come.</p><p>Then the hand grabbing his tail quickly grabs the base of his previously untouched cock, preventing his release. It’s a painful pleasure and unbelievable frustration. Konoe cries out, begging and pleading, to <em>just let me come</em> <em>I will do anything just let me come</em>, all to no avail. The brutal pace gets wilder and rougher—faster, stronger, pounding him now so his belly burns from the friction of the soft sheets.</p><p>“Please…”</p><p>Loud panting breaths in his ear turn to growls turn to moans—bristling his fur. He feels wisps of long hair caressing his back in rhythm to the thrusting and then his tail is abruptly squeezed. All the while his body is used brutally—<em>and I am loving every minute.</em></p><p>Desire builds and builds in his body, and he struggles not to scream, but he can’t hold back his voice. More than anything, he wants to come—and it isn’t too much more torture when finally he hears the voice speak to him, ragged and hoarse and husky.</p><p>“Go ahead, kitten. Come for me.”</p><p>Konoe doesn’t need anything else—though his tail is grabbed hard, his ear is bitten, and indulgence spreads through his body in a wave bigger than he’s ever experienced. It’s so hard he thinks he might actually lose his mind from pleasure—cum squirting from his cock, even though it hasn’t been stimulated directly. He gives a yell that stretches into a purring meow as he climaxes.</p><p>Shortly thereafter, he feels the silver cat’s dick stiffen and twitch inside him. The wet sounds of their flesh connecting get louder and rougher as he rides out his orgasm, spilling his seed carelessly inside Konoe. He doesn’t stop moving, though, so cum drips out, leaking down between his thighs and onto the floor.</p><p>After a short breath, the smaller cat is scooped up into the larger’s arms. Instead of dropping him onto the floor, Rai looks down at Konoe’s face—an expression of utter bliss—and kisses him. He takes his lips relentlessly at first, and then softens the touch and taking better care not to nip him with his fangs.</p><p>Konoe, however, has no such restraint, and he lets his fangs graze Rai’s tongue and lips, moaning softly—exactly the way he does when he is completely fucked out.</p><p>Only then does Rai gently set his precious Sanga onto the bed and slide in next to him. There’s barely enough room for them both, so Rai pulls his precious partner onto his stomach, tucking his head beneath his chin and desperately grooms his ears. Konoe is purring so loud he doesn’t notice at first that Rai is also purring.</p><p>After calming down—both of them floating in a lovely post-orgasmic haze for a few minutes—Rai runs his fingers through his Sanga’s hair, undoing the braid and combing it with his claws. This precious creature—he’s never been so rough with him before—not even during their roughest play or in sparring. Ignoring the soft complaint, he slides his kitten onto the mattress and walks to the table.</p><p>“I’m sure you need something to drink.”</p><p>The juice—freshly pressed kuim—sparkles sweet then sour on his tongue. Konoe doesn’t think he’s ever tasted anything so wonderful. He accepts Rai’s help eagerly and drinks to his heart’s content. A small blush floods his cheeks when he remembers how loud he was, but Rai doesn’t comment. He certainly notices, however.</p><p>
  <em>How can he blush—after planning something like that?</em>
</p><p>The silver cat’s heart feels warm and satisfied—and he pushes a piece of chocolate into the kitten’s mouth. Konoe looks up at him—his eyes still glazed over with pleasure and passion and, yes, love, much to Rai’s constant disbelief. <em>Why is this magical creature with me? Why did he choose me? What would I ever do if something were to happen to him?</em></p><p>“What is it? Are you all right?” Konoe asks, now slightly worried.</p><p>“Flip onto your stomach,” Rai orders—in almost the same tone he was using before. Konoe’s fur bristles and his tail sways wantonly. <em>I knew it. I am going to fuck this stupid cat to death… Hell, it wouldn’t be a bad way to go.</em></p><p>Konoe feels the smooth, cool touch of Rai’s ungloved hands covering his back, ass, and thighs with a soothing cream. It makes him shiver and purr—and wiggle a little, too in that irresistible way he has.</p><p>“Are you really all right?” The sweet, sleepy voice floats into Rai's ears—and Konoe sounds so satisfied and happy.</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“You used your special touch several times.”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>Konoe waits a moment.</p><p>“You didn’t safeword,” Rai says. His tone is almost accusing.</p><p>“I could have taken more,” Konoe replies. And then he sits up, golden gaze peering into pale blue. “Was that <em>your</em> safeword?” His tone is a little horrified.</p><p>“It wasn’t. I was just making sure you were all right—that you knew you were safe. Did I ruin it for you?”</p><p>Konoe actually laughs.</p><p>“Did it sound or look like it was ruined for me?”</p><p>“It didn’t. That was… unexpected. And a little…” Konoe waits for Rai to finish. He sighs, looking at Konoe’s expectant look. “It was a little frightening.”</p><p>“Frightening? I didn’t think so. I mean, yeah, but not really.”</p><p>“<em>I</em> did. I felt these things… things that I don’t feel I should. Like… your tears. And the screams… they were…”</p><p>“I’m sorry!” Konoe reaches up and takes both Rai’s hands. “I’m so sorry. I pushed you too far…”</p><p>“No. That’s not it. I <em>loved</em> it. I loved the power I felt over you. It somehow… satisfied some deep need I didn’t know I had. And then your response was just… incredible. As if we were actually made for each other.”</p><p>Konoe relaxes and smiles, warmth and tenderness radiating from his gaze.</p><p>“That’s because we <em>are</em> made for each other,” he says, his voice soft. “I think you’re perfect for me. Thank you for indulging my dirty little mind.”</p><p>“It seems I adore your dirty little mind,” Rai says, crawling back into the bed, pushing his body beneath the smaller cat’s, trapping him in his arms. “You are perfect. And I…”</p><p>Again, Konoe just waits for him to finish, his nose filling with Rai’s perfect scent.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Konoe smiles against Rai’s chest.</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Rai</strong>:</p><p>It wasn’t nearly as bad as I was expecting. In fact, I’m a little surprised at how much I enjoyed it, and there’s a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that tells me I might secretly be a sadist, that I <em>enjoy</em> making my lover suffer and cry. The thought is easily pushed aside, though, as I remember the blissful look on his face.</p><p>I let my sweet kitten sleep late the next day, and we clean ourselves up, which includes giving my gloves and dagger a thorough cleanse. There’s another part of me that wants to keep the dagger just how it is—but I can still smell Konoe’s scent on the hilt and it’s incredibly distracting. I wash it for my own safety, really.</p><p>But even days after our latest scenario, I notice every time Konoe looks at my gloves a small shiver courses down his spine. And even more obvious, when I unsheathe the dagger, even for the simple task of cutting up a fresh kuim, a really cute blush floods his cheeks and ears. I hope I haven’t ruined him for good—but then again, I like that blush so much I find myself fondling the dagger much more regularly than usual.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As a final note--I wrote this last night during a significant bout of insomnia. It took all of three hours to write and I hope I can edit it into something presentable. I've still been suffering from writer's block, so I'm hoping I can get out of it with this fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>